User blog:0ShadowStories/Respawned ERBIdeas S1 - Quote VS Commander Video
So back in the video game rap battles action. I should be alternating between Comical and Respawned till S1 is done for both of them. Anyway, i wanted to do an Indie gaming battle so i picked these characters to go up against each other. Eventually i may use other indie game characters for a different battle, but for now these are who i have chosen. So let's get down to business. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN1_5eGfSbQ EPIC RESPAWNED RAP BATTLES! Quote VS Commander Video! BEGIN! Quote: Sit down, allow me to tell you a Cave Story. About when i kicked the pixel brick's ass for glory. My game has fame! You're a wannabe has been! You think you can win? You must be bit-trippin'. Bitch, you can formally call me Mr.Traveler. Who as you can see, is clearly of a higher caliber. This garbage character is worse then Date. And if you think you can save yourself, you're too late. I created an Indie masterpiece, you shit out new games. Since my release, i've lit the gaming world in flames! Commander Video: Way to FLUX your skills, you think i'm taking that bait? You're not shit, you'll lose quick, that is your FATE. 'll take so many shots at you, call me a gunner. You won't scare me off, I won't be a RUNNER. Try to challenge Video, you'll meet your defeat. Cause dude, you can barely keep up with the BEAT. Through to your CORE, you're nothing but a weakling. I'll overwrite your high score, listen when i'm speaking. When it comes to playing indie, my game is a must. By the end of this SAGA, you'll be dissed to dust! Shovel Knight: Hold it! Is this truely what you are trying to bring? Cause my raps are more majestic then the Troupple King! I spit lines sicker then Plague Knight. You two are so unknown, you can barely fight. I'm an 8-bit beauty, and that's quite alright. I even pulled Shield Knight back into the light. To even like your games, you'd have to have a disorder. You're digging you graves faster then the order of no quarter. I'll beat you both like i did the Enchantress. Hit the reset button, cause i've already won this! Shantae: Wouldn't be so sure, you pixel fuck. Facing this genie on the mic, you'll need some luck. Cause now you bitches are facing Shantae! Only takes one wish to blow you the fuck away! You'll be locked away, call it a Pirate's Curse. You all? Good games? Simply the reverse. If we had a round two, it'd be a risky revenge. Cause my disses are something you can't avenge. You three effed up when you picked a fight with me. Cause this OG Genie is a magical MC! Meat Boy: I think it's time for the indie mastermind. To once again pioneer indie gaming till it's refined. Shantae, you're not even a genie anymore. And Video, you're games are each a new bore. Shovel, you may think you're cool, but you've met defeat. And Quote, you robotic freak, can suck my meat! My team can created works of gaming art! My game takes skill, yours you don't have to be smart. Because none of you could ever be my replacement. Served your asses... Isaac: ...and sent you into the basement! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC "logo changes to 8-bit style" RESPAWNED RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Quote Commander Video Shovel Knight Shantae Meat Boy ''Hint For Next Battle: Everyone Can Be An Outsider Sometimes'' Category:Blog posts